


Demiurg.

by Wiatrzyca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Erotica, F/M, Kink Meme, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiatrzyca/pseuds/Wiatrzyca
Summary: Perspektywa Solasa. Romans, erotyka i emocjonalny rollercoaster. Lubię babranie w emocjonalnych bagienkach.





	1. Zarzewie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalnavigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnavigator/gifts).



Nosiła jego magię w sobie. Stworzył ją na nowo. Jego da'len.

To nie był przypadek. Tylko głupiec mógłby wierzyć w zbiegi okoliczności. Była nieuniknioną koniecznością pasma jego błędów i pomyłek. Żywym wyrzutem sumienia. Żalem, cierpieniem i smutkiem. Nadzieją i odkupieniem.

Przeszkodą. Tak pomyślał na samym początku. Kolejnym uwikłaniem, którego bez większych sentymentów mógł się pozbyć. Przez moment nawet miał ochotę. Jej smukły kark kusił kruchością i nagłą wizją odzyskania potęgi. W każdym razie tej jej części, którą nieświadomie posiadła. Z pogardą podszytą odrazą zepchnął pokusę na skraj świadomości.

Nie mógł. Potrzebował jej.

Filigranowej niewinnej, młodej i niedoświadczonej - zaśmiał się w duchu gorzko nad przewrotnością przeznaczenia. Musiał, a wkrótce - zaniepokoiło go to niechciane doznanie - chciał ją chronić. Również przed samym sobą. Swoimi emocjami, prawdą. Ufała mu tym naiwnym młodzieńczym zaufaniem, nie złamanym jeszcze przez życiowe rozczarowania ludźmi, światem. Chronił więc zanim okrzepnie, nabierze większej pewności siebie. Najlepiej jak potrafił. W równym stopniu własnym doświadczeniem, umiejętnościami, co półprawdami i kłamstwem. 

Była w niej prostota i szczerość. Czasem miał wrażenie, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy jaki wpływała na ludzi, ich życie. Jak kształtowała swoją i ich rzeczywistość. Nie był w niej pychy nie obcej ludziom, którzy nabyli władzę przypadkowo, nie z urodzenia, które wielu pozwoliłoby nabrać dystansu i wyzbyć arogancji. Była uroczym ewenementem w świecie, którego nie znał i nie miał ochoty poznawać, a który podobnie jak ona był następstwem jego niedoskonałości, zgubnej wiary w dobre intencje własnych poczynań. 

Była nieświadomym piewcą wolnej woli, choć on sam jej własną ograniczył. Jedyną stałą w oceanie entropii tego świata. Świadomość całokształtu paliła boleśnie, jak cios wymierzony w splot słoneczny. Tym mocniej, że początkowa niechęć przerodziła się w lęk przed skrzywdzeniem jej jeszcze bardziej - wszystko czego się tknął obracał w niwecz. Strach zaś walczył z pragnieniem bliskości. 

Wciąż czuł pod palcami, pamiętał fakturę jej skóry, włosów. Zapach. Intensywny od gorączki i bólu powodowane piętnem powstałym z jego winy. Stygmat, który będzie nosić do śmierci. Majaczyła w malignie, drżała w paroksyzmach cierpienia, którego był przyczyną i któremu starał się ulżyć. Zasypiała wtedy niespokojnym snem w pozycji embrionalnej, zaciskając jątrząca zielenią dłoń. Mocno. Boleśnie, raniąc paznokciami do krwi. 

Zdarzało się, że podczas snu padały z jej ust słowa.Czasem wyraźne. Imiona, strzępki wspomnień. Urwane zdania pozostawiające wiele domysłom i jeszcze więcej spekulacjom. Była zagadką.

Raz, trzymając jej głowę na własnych kolanach wodził kciukiem po jej kościach policzkowych, kreśląc wzory za delikatną, subtelną linią vlasllin - co za ironia, nosiła tatuaż poświęcony Mythal - wtedy otworzyła po raz pierwszy oczy. Ich kolor przywodził na myśl chłód i toń górskiego jeziora. Z jej ust padły słowa, na których dźwięk stężał, a strach przebiegł zimnym dreszczem po kręgosłupie. Imię. Jasnym, wyraźnym głosem wypowiedziała jego prawdziwe imię. Chwilę później jej ciężkie powieki opadły i znów straciła przytomność. A on przez dłuższy czas gubił się w domysłach czy to przypadek, czy efekt magicznego wiązania. Przestał, wiedząc, że nie będzie miało to znaczenia jeśli ona umrze.

Nigdy więcej podczas tych dni, gdy badał kotwicę - tak nazwał piętno - nie pozwolił sobie na podobną poufałość, spychając najgłębiej jak potrafił poczucie winy i rosnącą z dnia na dzień nadzieję, na przeżycie więźniarki.

Żaden z jego towarzyszy - on chyba najmniej - nie wierzyli, że fosforyzujące zielenią, wydarte Pustce znamię nie zabije jej. Już sam fakt, że fizycznie przeszła przez Pustkę - zwykła śmiertelniczka - i nadal żyła, zakrawał na cud, a te rzadko miały w zwyczaju chodzić parami. Ale ona była silna. Przeżyła.

Nie było go przy niej, gdy na dobre odzyskała przytomność. Zobaczył ją ponownie prowadzaną przez Cassandrę, w drodze do pierwszego wyłomu. Z obciętymi włosami wyglądała na jeszcze młodszą i drobniejszą. Nie przyzwyczajona do krótkich, zabawnie sterczących blond wicherków, przeczesywała je nerwowo raz po raz smukłymi palcami. Włosy - pomyślał - odrosną, jej życie natomiast - był tego pewien - nigdy nie wróci na stare koleiny. Wybuch podczas konklawe zabił wszystkich obecnych na ceremonii, oprócz niej i zmienił wszystko.

Ona zmieniała wszystko.

Była skutkiem jego nieudolnych działań i przyczyną dzięki której cień szansy na ratunek tego, co pogrzebano w eonach przeszłości stał się wyraźniejszy. Tak jak przypuszczał, kotwica na jej dłoni pozwalała otwierać i zamakać wydarte magiczną eksplozją szczeliny w niebie, z których wysypywały się demony. Była kluczem do ich ocalenia. Do jego zbawienia. 

Ironia losu. Dalijka - lekki, mimowolny syk pogardy wyrwał się z jego ust - nosząca nieświadomie w zwojach vallaslin niewolnicze jarzmo, miała być jego katharsis. Nie mógł uciec przed rezultatami własnych błędów, ale mógł unikać jej. Starał się. Próbował. Zniechęcał, nie kryjąc braku szacunku do jej rodaków. Było mu nawet przykro, gdy po ostrych słowach na temat ich ignorancji i zmiłowania do pielęgnowania fałszywych mitów i historii, zgasił uśmiech nie tylko na jej twarzy, ale i w oczach. Spytała wtedy skąd tyle w nim złości, a on jak zawsze nie chcąc mówić o sobie, swoich emocjach, kłamać wprost, zmienił temat. 

Szalbierz, szarlatan, szachraj. Ten, który poluje sam. To nie jedyne epitety, którymi obdarzył go jej lud. Nie miał zamiaru udowadniać jej, że się myli. Odzierać się z bezpiecznej, fałszywej tożsamości. Pomimo, że skostniałe poglądy jej rodaków wbrew dalijskiemu zamiłowaniu do pielęgnowania błędnych przekonań, nie odcisnęły na niej piętna zupełnej ignorancji.

Z niemałym rozbawieniem odkrył, że w przeciwieństwie do swych rodaków, nie jest religijna. Na pytanie jak się to mieć miało do funkcji opiekuna klanu, z uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion odrzekła, że to nie wiara, ale jej brak jest siłą. Poszerza perspektywę, minimalizuje błędy wynikłe z lęku przed popełnieniem herezji i boskim gniewem.

A Dread Wolf? Zapytał wtedy.

Fen Harel - spiął się wewnętrznie niepewny, spragniony słysząc to imię z jej ust - jest doskonałym przykładem na bezmiar hipokryzji moich współplemieńców - odparła beztrosko po raz kolejny wzruszająca szczuplutkimi ramionami - bo szacunek oparty na strachu jest niczym więcej, jak hipokryzją wynikającą nie tylko z ignorancji, ale i lęku. Wiara - kontynuowała - jest konsekwencją braku odpowiedzialności za siebie, swoje czyny. Ubytkiem w samodzielności i samokontroli. To nie bogowie są sumą i przyczyną naszych niepowodzeń, ale my sami. Nie obchodzą mnie, podobnie jak ja ich.

Zaskoczyła go. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Nie potrafił ukryć enigmatycznego uśmiechu. Twierdzenie było boleśnie nieaktualne. W każdym razie w jego przypadku. Obchodziła go bardziej niżby chciał.

Pragnął jej i unikał, szukał, a gdy odnajdywał - ignorował. Kochał i okłamywał samego siebie, że pogardza. Samotny, łagodny, cierpliwy apostata krył się za maską fałszywej dumy zbyt często mylonej z zarozumiałością. Alienował na własne życzenie. A Wilk w nim drżał na wąskiej smyczy pożądania i głodu. Zwietrzył zapach, szarpał zniecierpliwiony.

Były w tym i ocalenie i zguba. Obietnica i groźba.


	2. Pragnienie.

Zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Mocno, aż pobielały mu kłykcie.  
Irytacja, złość i zagubienie nie były uczuciami, które pochwalał. W zasadzie żadna z emocji, których tyle ostatnio doświadczał chwalebna nie była. Nawet nie próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy z taką intensywnością doświadczał jakichkolwiek.  
Zaciśnięte palce boleśnie wpijały się w dłonie. Ból nakazał rozprostować ścierpłe stawy i wierzyć, że w każdym cierpieniu tkwi ukryty sens.

Patrzył jak gra z Varrickiem w kraty i zastanawiał się, czy nie wyczerpała kruchego limitu cudów.  
Przeżyła Redclif i Azyl.  
Dręczyły ją koszmary i wyrzuty sumienia. Co noc odprawiała niechcianą pokutę. Za Azyl. Za Alexiusa. Za całe zło, którego nie była ani przyczyną, ani skutkiem. Cierpiała. W milczeniu, ale z tym niezłomnym rodzajem wiary w cuda, właściwej ludziom młodym, nie złamanym zgorzknieniem i cynizmem.

 

Czuwał przy niej Dorian. A ona zdawała mu się ufać niemal bezgranicznie. Tym solidnym rodzajem zaufania, zbudowanym i ugruntowanym na współpracy i wspólnej traumie.

 

Oczywiście czytał raporty i znał jej opowieści. Nie doświadczywszy skutków manipulacji czasem, które był przyszłością i przeszłością tej dwójki, a on jedynie nie świadomym tych zabiegów statystą, nie znajdywał zrozumienia dla jej zażyłości z tewinterczykiem.  
Irytowało, że musi polegać na jej intuicji, która w jego przypadku tak sromotnie ją zawodziła.

On zaś nie mógł zawieść swojego ludu.

Dlatego, nie czekając na cud, chyłkiem, wilczym tropem, wietrząc z krwi i pożogi podążył ku niej, gdy ranna i wyczerpana opuszczała płonący Azyl.   
Ogrzewając własnym futrem, w które bezwiednie wplatała przemarznięte palce szukając oparcia, kiedy padała bez przytomności w głęboki śnieg, pomagał swojemu przeznaczeniu.  
Jej przeznaczeniu.

 

Odstąpił, gdy dostrzegł majaczące w zimowej zamieci sylwetki Cullena i Cassandry.

Wtedy na dachu świata, w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu po raz kolejny, tym razem z własnej woli podarował jej swoje dziedzictwo; Terasyl'an Te'las.

Dom.Twierdzę.  
Nie chybotliwe, ciasne aravele, które służyły dalijczykom za mieszkania. Nie uroczy skądinąd, ludzki Azyl, którego popioły i ofiary wyznaczały siłę i gniew Koryfeusza.  
Dał jej spuściznę Arlatanu. Ludzie zaś tytuł i zaufanie.  
Nikt z nich wtedy, ani później nie widział już w niej szpiega, nie wartej splunięcia dalijki. Przybłędy i apostatki. On sam tę ironię losu uznał za wyborny dowcip.

Był z niej dumny. Kochał i pożądał. Złościł i ekscytował pragnieniami, o których po latach praktyk, braku umiaru i zahamowań, a wkrótce inwencji i w końcu nudy, zapomniał.   
Niemal.

 

Czasem siadywała w rotundzie obserwując jak maluje. Cicho, bez słowa. Daleko. Im dalej tym bezpieczniej. Z drobnymi, bosymi stopami na blacie JEGO biurka, profanując bezwzględny porządek JEGO cennych notatek. Uśmiechając lekko, ledwie kącikami ust i mrużąc oczy.  
Szlema.   
Czasem leżała na sofie i śmiała w głos czytając Varricowe romanse i kryminały, lub drocząc i flirtując z Dorianem, przemykała wysoko antresolą, płosząc krzykliwe kruki Leliany.   
Niekiedy stojąc tuż obok, patrzyła przez ramię na każde pociągniecie pędzlem. Blisko. Zbyt blisko i zbyt długo. Nie pozwalając skupić się na pracy. Aż dłonie trzymające pędzel zaciskały się w niemej udręce, gdy każdy jej gorący oddech znaczył jego kark. Spalał od wewnątrz gwałtownym płomieniem, by na koniec ciążyć intensywnym pragnieniem w dole splotu słonecznego.  
Pod maską obojętności i cynizmu z trudem skrywał trawiący ogień, którym ogarnąłby, zniszczył ją i zniweczył. Małą ćmę. Nieświadomą magii i siły płomienia, którym w akcie i kary i pokuty spaliłby za własne pragnienia i emocje.  
Delektując się w myślach nad mnogością i rozmaitością konfiguracji i detali, bezwiednie przerywał pracę, malując w wyobraźni obrazy odmienne od tych, które znała ze ścian rotundy.   
Nad tymi nie drżałaby z zachwytu.

Najtrudniej jednak było skupić się na pracy, gdy jej nie było w pobliżu. 

Nie mógł znieść myśli, że mogłaby nie wrócić. Że jego dziedzictwo przepadnie, że ona...  
Że on...  
Nigdy już nie poczuje pod palcami miękkości jej   
włosów, zapachu skóry kuszącej wonią elfroot, cynamonu i cytrusów.  
Że straci kontrolę. Jak wtedy w Zaniku, zaskoczony jej niewinną śmiałością, odpowie z żarem i ledwo hamowaną namiętnością.  
Że zapomni, zgubi siebie. Ją.  
Cel, do którego była jedynie narzędziem.   
A obowiązki wzywały.  
Jego lud czekał.


	3. Gorączka.

Myślał, że oswoił swoją samotność, że boi się miłości na tyle, by wyjść z tej potyczki zwycięsko. Mylił się. Była w tej pomyłce i nadzieja i trwoga. Spokój i szaleństwo.  
Spętał się na własne życzenie. Łagodny Solas cierpiał z braku subtelnej bliskości, Wilk szarpał w potrzasku zwierzęcego pożądania i emocjonalnego uwiązania, gotów odgryźć sobie łapę w pogoni za wolnością. Dla siebie i ludu, którego nie mógł porzucić.

Jej zaś porzucić nie chciał.

Akceptowała go takim jakim był. Z całym bagażem tajemnic i niedopowiedzeń. Była w tym bezinteresowność i szczerość.  
Nazywała hahren* żartując, że to nie przyzwoite, gdy ich relacja z początkowej ostrożnej i kruchej sympatii, wspólnej nauki, wymiany myśli, a potem przyjaźni przerodziła się w miłość, do której umiał przyznać się jej, ale nie sobie. Na która nie chciał pozwolić.  
Do czasu.

Umieramy i żyjemy tak jak śnimy - samotnie - powiedział jej w Pustce.  
Na cmentarzu ich obaw i strachów, gdy podniosła z nad symbolicznej mogiły zeszklony wzrok i patrząc smutno pokręciła głowa mówiąc, że na to nie pozwoli.  
Możesz nie mieć wyboru venan*, odrzekł jej wtedy nie mając pojęcia, że za chwilę sam może zostać wyboru i lepszej przyszłości pozbawiony, jeśli pozwoli, by zrodzony w Pustce Koszmar zabił ją.

Wilk w nim zamilkł i zamarło coś w środku, gdy myślał, że Otchłań na dobre odebrała mu jej krótki żywot jętki.  
Wziął na ręce drobne ciało wołając o pomoc i ratunek, gdy jego magia lecznicza z największym trudem cerowała jej okaleczone członki.   
Towarzysze, nie pozwalając by śmierć zebrała żniwo, walczyli z Ucieleśnionym Koszmarem dając im cenny czas i chwilowe bezpieczeństwo.

Szaleństwo - pomyślał wtedy - prawdziwe szaleństwo gotowe jest przebić pięścią mur. Sięgnął więc w tę miłość i nienawiść toczące w nim nieustanną wojnę pragnień z obowiązkiem. Chęci z koniecznością. I zrobił to. Wyleczył ją magią z taką siłą, na jaką pozwalała nie odzyskana w pełni potęga.

 

Była śmiertelniczką, on żył eony. Mógł jej poświecić ten czas, który dla niego znaczył tyle, co ziarnko piasku w klepsydrze. Był jej to winien. 

Wspomnienia tamtych dni, miesięcy były najprzyjemniejszymi w jego długim życiu. Bawili się. Dzieląc sobą na wzajem. Szafując czasem, ciałem i uwagą hojnie i bez oglądania na konsekwencje.   
On odurzony jej młodością i niewielkim doświadczeniem z prawdziwa rozkoszą odkrywał przed nią swoje pragnienia i umiejętności. Uczył miłości.  
Wziął ja wtedy po raz pierwszy. Ostrzej niż by chciałby Solas i znacznie delikatniej niż pragnąłby Dread Wolf. Wkrótce umiejętnie pośrodkował swoją i jej przyjemność, ucząc się z jej ciała na pamięć. Tygodniami. Bez cienia zmęczenia i znużenia. Używając dłoni, języka i magii. Czerpiąc przyjemność z jej rozkoszy i obserwując ja rozpala, topi się i drży pod dotykiem ognia bądź lodu. Jak otwiera szeroko oczy, gdy wchodzi w nią gwałtownie, niemal brutalnie. Raz po raz, a Wilk w nim wyje z rozkoszy, by za chwilę pozwolić delikatnemu, czułemu Solasowi całować każda kroplę jej potu, każde zasinienie, otarcie czy zadrapanie.

Wyprawiali się wtedy na Szmaragdowe Mogiły. Lubiła to miejsce. Soczysta zieleń gęstych, nagrzanych słońcem lasów, zapach wilgotnej ziemi przywoływały wspomnienie dzieciństwa.  
Niemal za każdym razem kochali się tam. W zagajnikach, oczkach wodnych i na łąkach. Nie potrafił i nie chciał jej odmówić, choć sam po latach praktyk i mniej lub bardziej udanych doświadczeń preferował poczciwe, wygodne łóżko i ogień w kominku. Napawał wspomnieniem każdego wspólnego poranka, kiedy wtuleni, pachnący seksem i sobą na wzajem budzili się w Terasyl'an Te'las.

Zapamiętywali się w sobie bez opamiętania. Dziko i delikatnie. Namiętnie i leniwie. Delektując i rozciągając tę niefrasobliwość, czułość i wzajemne pożądanie w nieskończoność. Jakby jutra miało nie być.

Ale był Koryfeusz.  
I rzeczywistość, na którą nie chciał skazać siebie i swojego ludu.

 

 

*Hahren - starszy, opiekun  
**Venan - serce


	4. Roszada.

Halamshiral było stolicą jej ludu. Wzniesione przez dalijczyków, potem zajęte i złupione przez cesarstwo, zostało perłą w koronie Orlais.

Patrzył jak z zapartym tchem podziwia spuściznę swoich przodków. Jak drobnymi, szczupłymi palcami muska chropawą fakturę ścian, fresków kreślonych ręką dalijczyków, których nie zdziesiątkowała jeszcze ludzka żądza zdeptania tego, co inne. Odmienne. Tym byliśmy - szeptała - zanim zniewolił nas Tevinter, a potem Orlais. Byliśmy czymś znacznie więcej - chwycił jej dłoń i całując każdy palec kontynuował - Halamshiral, to jedynie marne odbicie potęgi Elvhenan. Pokaże ci, vhenan*. Jeśli zechcesz. Chciała. Pokazywał wiec tyle, ile mógł. Tyle, na ile stać było Straszliwego Wilka. Wystarczająco, by rozpalić iskrę podziwu i na tyle, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

Była wspaniała. Tak odmienna od odzianych w sztywne krynoliny orlezjańskich szlachcianek. Budziła sensację, gniew i podziw. Wkroczyła dumna z wysoko podniesioną głową. Skromna i wzywająca. W prostej białej sukni - tunice. Zebranej przy szyi złota obręczą, w tali zaś grubym, złocistym elfim pasem, która falą jedwabiu spływała po nagim ciele, ku ziemi.  
Elfia prostaczka - szeptały ukryte za maską anonimowości damy. Dzikuska - szemrali równie anonimowi mężczyźni, którym marzyła się wspólna lekcja pokory. Zapominając, że ściany maja uszy. Wilk w nim wył z uciechy, na myśl, że co noc uległości uczy ją elf. Służący. Tak przedstawiono go na cesarskim dworze.

Owinęła ich sobie w okół palca. Dalijska przybłęda ograła ich w ich własnej grze. Pozwalając na śmierć Celene, posadziła Gasparda na tronie Orlais. Formalnie. Zakulisowo Briala rozdawała karty. Elfia kochanka cesarzowej nie wydawała się specjalnie zrozpaczona śmiercią pani. Szybko wzięła się do pracy. Było mu to na rękę. Briala szukała eluvianów. Władza jej to ułatwi. Kiedyś będzie musiał ja zabić. Wiedziała za dużo.

Lepiła tych ludzi jak glinę. Tworzyła ich na nowo. Tak jak on i jego magia, ją. Patrzył na nieświadomych, bawił ich niewiedzą. Próżnością, która pozwalała im wierzyć, że są panami świata. Tymczasem nie byli nawet własnego życia.

Obserwował jak tańczy z Gaspardem. Jak jego duże, nawykłe do miecza dłonie oplotły jej wiotką talię. Palce, mnąc niecierpliwie materiał sunęły ku poziomemu pęknięciu na plecach sukni. Usta profanowały policzek i ucho, muskając nieomal w kurtuazyjnej rozmowie.  
A Wilk miotał się. Dławiony bezsilną wściekłością, spychany w panice pod maskę obojętność, tętnił mocnym, przyprawiającym o mdłości bólem w splocie słonecznym. Zaciskając zęby myślał jedynie, że nie wyświadczy tej przysługi cesarzowi i nie zabije Briali. Gdy orkiestra przestała grać z ulgą wypuścił powietrze i z obojętnością słuchał kolejnych, oficjalnych carskich podziękowań dla Inkwizycji, za rozbicie spisku i zgładzanie zabójczyni Celene - Wielkiej Księżnej Floriann. Był pewien, że Gaspard jeszcze piękniej, wylewniej i kwieciściej dziękowałby samej Floriann - krew, zwłaszcza błękitna nie woda - gdyby ta przeżyła, a reputacja Inkwizycji mocno ucierpiała. Nawet kosztem niebezpiecznego przymierza z tevinterskimi Venatorii.

Oparta o balustradę balkonu obserwowała fajerwerki w cesarskich ogrodach. Minął w drzwiach żółtooka kobietę silnie emanującą magią. Nie zainteresowała go. Nie teraz, gdy marzył, by każdy odcisk palca pozostawiony przez cesarza na skórze jego vhenan, zatrzeć, zmyć i posiąść ją. Nieskalaną. Objął ją. Obrócił lekko, z wprawą. Poprowadził. Tańczyli. Pocałował delikatnie. Zaczepnie. Stanęła na placach chcąc więcej. Mocniej. Uśmiechał się. Wsunął dłoń miedzy fałdy sukni. Palce znalazły to, czego szukały. Wilgoć osiadła na opuszkach, z ust wyrwało jej się ciche westchnienie. Podzielił to westchnienie na dwoje, całując. Mocno i głęboko. Oderwał się od niej, mruczącej jak kot. Nie teraz Pani - wsunął lekko palec do ust, oblizał - przygotowałem ci kąpiel.

 

Vhenan - serce

Ze specjalną dedykacją dla etrenalnavigator. Za inspirującego kopa w zadek :)


	5. Upadek.

Jesteś moim szmaragdowym rycerzem - szeptał jej, a ona przeciągając się wstała, by za chwilę zapleść nogi wokół jego bioder i opierając dłonie o piersi wtulić w nią głowę - a ty moim wiernym wilkiem. Targając palcami włosy i całując w nos szeptał krótkie; jestem.  
Była w tym infantylność i zapomnienie. Czułość i zabawa. Czym bliżej było do starcia z Koryfeuszem, tym było tego więcej. Niefrasobliwości. Beztroski pod którą ukrywali niepewność i strach. Potrzebowali tego. A dalijska legenda rycerska ze Szmaragdowych Mogił, była jej ulubioną.

Za każdym razem, gdy w ponurym, zaciętym milczeniu przemierzała rotundę, przepełniony tęsknotą, przypominał sobie jeden z tych poranków, tuż przed wyruszeniem do Dziczy Arbor. Leniwych, podobnych do siebie. To co było wtedy.

Nienasycenie. Ogień którego nie potrafili, nie chcieli ugasić. Ale zawsze bardzo się starali. I tego, co było teraz.

Ból.

Wściekłość.

Zalała go falą, gdy oburzona żądaniem Morrigan, oświadczyła, że Studnia Smutków, to jej dziedzictwo. I po mimo ostrzeżeń, wypiła z niej wodę. Nie chciał podnosić głosu. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. Przysiągł. Nie mogła wiedzieć z czym się mierzy.

Wiarę. Że podoła temu, co dziedzictwo Studni Smutków ze sobą niosło.

I strach. O siebie. O nią. O to czym się stała i czym stać się mogła. O to kim on nie będzie dla niej nigdy, choć bardzo chciał.

Jesteście tym samym - słowa Cola, powracały echem ilekroć słyszał, jak co raz płynniej czyta i mówi w elvehnan. Jak zamknięte dotąd drzwi w jej umyśle otworzyły się, dzięki starożytnemu dziedzictwu. Studnia szeptała do niej. Wabiła. Magią i siłą Arlathanu.

Oszukał ja tyle razy. Winien był jej prawdę. Wierzył, że potrafi być szczery. A potrafił jedynie zdjąć niewolnicze piętno. Zamiast siebie, ofiarował jej namiastkę prawdy o intencjach elvhenan. Solas cierpiał. Wilka cieszyło przerwane uwikłanie.

W milczeniu obserwował jak w trójkę z Dorianem i Morrigan przesiadują w bibliotece, bądź ogrodzie studiując pradawne zwoje. Jak posyłają po kolejne, wykorzystując znajomości vinta w Minratusie. Była zbyt dumna, by po tym, jak porzucił ja w Crestwood nadal prosić o pomoc. On zaś nie chcąc, by cierpiała bardziej, nie narzucał się z towarzystwem.

Wiedział - Morrigan choć równie zrozumiała co magik, była znacznie rozmowniejsza - że dużo czytała o vallaslin. Nigdzie jednak nie znalazła dowodu na potwierdzenie jego słów, że święta spuścizna dalijczyków, to nic więcej jak symbol zniewolenia. Podobny tym, jakimi właściciel znaczył bydło.

Zmęczenie i bezsenność odcisnęły na jej twarzy piętno. Mimo to, bawiła gości do póki ostatni z nich nie zniknął za dziwami swojej kwatery. Piła niewiele, ale wystarczająco, by stopić okruch lodu w sercu. Przyszła do niego. Patrzył na nią, w jej oczy. Oddała mu spojrzenie. Było chłodne. Obce. Pytające.  
Wytłumacz mi - zażądała - Chcę znać powód.  
Jej magia i jej zapach - stała tak blisko - woń elfroot i cytrusów wypalały w nim zmysły. Odsunął się.  
To nie czas - odrzekł chłodno - na wyjaśnienia. Przekuj swój gniew na oręż do walki z Koryfeuszem. Pozwól by... To ty! - przerwała mu, a jej pogardliwy wzrok wiercił mu dziurę w sercu - Ty pozwól, że nie będę słuchać bredni. Jesteś żałosny! Cole miał rację - głos jej się załamał - Powinnam była przyjąć dar zapomnienia. Pozwolić zabrać to co dobre i co złe. Nie zasługujesz na pamięć.

Odeszła.

Zamarł.

Odkąd ją pokochał jego samotność zaczynała się o dwa kroki od niej. Myśl, że mogłaby to zrobić... Wyciszyć się na niego, przestać dzielić tą miłość ból i szaleństwo, przerażała go. Fakt, że ta furtka zawsze będzie dla niej otwarta, przerażał jeszcze bardziej.

Duma zawsze kroczy przed upadkiem. Miała rację. Był żałosny.

Był tchórzem. Idealistą z uporem wierzącym w skuteczność własnych intencji. Głupcem. Musiał, chciał jej to wszystko powiedzieć. Natychmiast!

Stała w ogrodzie. Tuż przy murze twierdzy. Deszcz zacinał mocniej. W cienkiej, bankietowej sukience drżała z zimna. Objęła się zziębniętymi ramionami. Bezbronna. Mokry materiał sukni opinał jej drobne, sterczące z zimna piersi. Nie lubiła - często bywał z tego powodu niepocieszony - nosić bielizny. Wyciągnął dłoń sięgając do jej policzka, druga chciał objąć, przytulić. Wyrzucić szeptem, to co dławiło gardło. I czekać. Na rozgrzeszenie bądź pokutę

Vhenan - westchnął - Ir abe... Odepchnęła dłoń, nie pozwoliła mówić. Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Kłamliwy harellan*! - syknęła - Dirthara ma athim!** Chciała ruszyć przed siebie, ale zagrodził jej drogę.

Szalbierz, szarlatan, szachraj. Ten, który poluje sam. Wilk w nim warknął upokorzony. Urażona duma, to specyficzny rodzaj nienawiści. Pociemniało mu w oczach. Tłumiony gniew i udręka rozlały po ciele. Szarpnął z pasja za niewielki dekolt, rozdzierając suknię niemal do kolan. Zaskoczona siła - nigdy nie postąpił wbrew jej woli, nie przestraszył - zasłoniła mokre od deszczu, pokryte gęsia skórka piersi.  
Wilk zerwał się ze smyczy. Pchnął ja na ścianę, odwrócił tyłem i przyparł mocno do muru. Kolanem rozwarł uda i wszedł w nią. Brutalnie. Bez cienia czułości. Jak nigdy dotąd i wziął tak, jak w Arlathanie brało się niewolnice. Po wszystkim osunęła się na kolana jak szmaciana lalka.  
Wilk ukojony, syty zapadł się w sobie. Zamilkł. Solas całkiem wyzbywszy dumy, upadł w pokorze u jej stóp.

Teraz nie było dla niego odwrotu. Płakali oboje, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

* Harellan - zdrajca.  
** Dirthara ma athim! - Obyś nauczył się pokory.


	6. Pustka.

Zamilkł. Zapadł się w sobie.  
Wszystkie słowa, które chciał, powinien powiedzieć, nie wyrażały nic. I tyle samo znaczyły. Zwłaszcza dla niej  
Wilk wziął, co chciał. Bez wstydu i wyrzutów zaspokoił nieludzki instynkt. Egoizmem i brakiem umiarkowania zdruzgotał w niej tę naiwną radość życia. Zgasił zaufanie i wiarę w dobroć i szczerość intencji. Nadzieję i miłość.  
Żaden z nich nie liczył ani na przebaczenie, ani na odkupienie. Wilkowi było to obojętne, a Solas sam sobie nie potrafił wybaczyć.  
Niżej już nie mógł upaść.  
Harellan!   
Przeklinał. Gorycz dławiła. Apatia i poczucie winy przygnębiały i wprawiały w otępienie. A Wilk kpił z bezsilności Solasa, gotowy do odzyskania potęgi. Czekał zniecierpliwiony. Równoważył marazm.

Starożytna magia wzywała. Burzyła i rozpalała. Czuł, że Koryfeusz jest blisko. Wiedział, że ona czuje to samo, a kotwica pali żywym ogniem skazując na dodatkowe cierpienia. Martwił, że finał może zastać ją niezdolną do walki. Bezbronną. Z jego winy.  
Odchorowała tę noc.   
Zapłaciła za fałszywą, wilczą dumę brakiem przytomności, maligną i zapaleniem płuc. Czuwał przy niej Cole i Dorian. Duch Współczucia nie potępiał, nie oceniał. Vint z milczącą pogardą patrzył w oczy. Wyrzucił za drzwi, gdy próbował zapytać o stan jej zdrowia. Nie miał mu tego za złe.

Nikt więcej nie wiedział, co naprawdę się stało. A i tak czuł się jak intruz.   
Widzieli jej wyobcowanie. Zerwane więzi. Smutek i ból.   
Nie okrzepła życiowo, nie potrafiła w przeciwieństwie do niego ukryć targających nią emocji. Jak w otwartej księdze malowały na jej twarzy rys przyszłego zgorzknienia, cynizmu i złych doświadczeń.  
Za każdym razem chciał biec, błagać o wybaczenie. Scałować każda łzę. Przywrócić na jej usta uśmiech, a w oczach słońce. Ale strach i wstyd trzymały go w miejscu. Nie śmiał prosić, sam nie potrafiąc się rozgrzeszyć.

Wieść, że szczelina w Świątyni Prochów, większa i potężniejsza została ponownie otworzona przyjął ze strachem, ale i ulgą, że impas się skończy.  
Przyrzekł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by osłabiona chorobą, udręczona jego magią i znękana psychicznie wyszła ze starcia z Koryfeuszem bez uszczerbku.  
Była jego przekleństwem. Wiecznym wyrzutem sumienia. Odkupieniem.  
Tyle mógł, choć winien był znacznie więcej.

Widział jak żegnała się z Józefiną, Lelianą i Hawkiem. Jak przemawia z murów do żołnierzy i cywilów zamieszkujących Podniebną Twierdzę. Dziękuje za czas uwagę i serce włożone w budowanie potęgi Inkwizycji.  
Kochali ją.   
Gdyby miłość mogła zabijać, Koryfeusz od dawna byłby martwy.  
Mała i drobna wzięła na siebie największy i nie jedyny garb tego świata.

Jechali w milczeniu. Skupieni na tym co przyniesie przeznaczenie. Nawet krzykliwa, skora do krotochwil Sera zacięła się i przestała płatać figle.  
Minorowego nastroju nie poprawiała fatalna kondycja inkwizytorki.  
Łapał czasem jej spojrzenie kiedy owinięta w futra, drżąca omiatała wzrokiem kolumnę, by szybko je odwrócić widząc, że wciąż zamyka ponury pochód.

Nie ufa, ale chce zrozumieć - usłyszał spokojny tembr Cola - coś się kończy... coś zaczyna. Predestynacja. Przyczyna i skutek. Ziarno nie wzrośnie na ugorze. Ona jeszcze nie wie... Ty nie będziesz wiedział nigdy, jeśli ona nie zechce - ciche westchnienie chłopaka zamknęło zagadkowy monolog, a on na powrót, wbrew sobie pogubił w domysłach.

Spojrzał na wypalone ruiny niedawnej świątyni, z której w niebo w prost do Pustki, bił potężny słup chorobliwej zieleni. Nawet z daleka obraz budził grozę, przerażał potęgą. Migotliwa zieleń wzburzyła się w sobie i zakotłowała gwałtownie. Inwkizytorka krzyknęła i osunęła z wierzchowca, bezwładnie opadając na ziemię.   
Spiął konia.   
Dorian był pierwszy. Klęczał tuląc do piersi nieprzytomną, wstrząsaną dreszczami elfkę. Kotwica rozjątrzyła się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, jarząc zgniłą zielenią. Z ust dziewczyny wyrwał się zdławiony, bolesny jęki.

W oczach vinta były ból i nienawiść. Pchnął go ze złością, gdy opadł obok na kolana.   
To twoja wina - wysyczał - zgubiłeś ją! Ale - głos mu się załamał - tylko ty potrafisz jej pomóc.  
Rozchylił bezradnie ramiona pozwalając, by zajął się chorą.

Dłoń pulsowała gorącem i destrukcyjną magią. Rozciągając tę boleść i drżączkę na całe ciało. Kolejny raz jego własna magia zabijała to, co ukochał. Zabrał więc tego bólu i śmierci, ile zdołał.   
Czując, jak wątła nić woli życia łączy ją z tym światem, ze strachu i miłości utulił mocno, obdarzając w najbardziej cenny i intymny sposób jaki potrafił, samym sobą. Szerokim, wartkim i czystym magicznym strumieniem własnej energii życiowej zasilał wątłe, śmiertelne ciało, póki nie otworzyła oczu.  
Popatrzyła przytomnie.  
Dlaczego? - spytała  
Wiedział, że w chwili tak głębokiego, magicznego wiązania w jej umyśle jak w kalejdoskopie zafalowały obrazy.   
Jego własne myśli i pragnienia. Współczucie i bezwzględność. Miłość, nienawiść i strach. Przeszłość i teraźniejszość. Fragmenty łamigłówki niemal gotowe, by złożyć je w całość.  
Zrozumiesz - odparł wyczerpany - Nawet jeśli nie będziesz potrafiła wybaczyć.

Nie protestowała, gdy zarządził postój i owiniętą w futra zaniósł do namiotu, szepcząc w elhven, że muszą odpocząć. Oboje.

Pokonała go.  
Koryfeusz był martwy, podobnie jak orb, z którego uleciała cała magia evanuris. Jego magia. Ta sama, której namiastkę stanowiła kotwica  
Klęczał u jej stóp zbierając resztki rozbitego artefaktu.   
Przykro mi - zaszeptała - wyciągając dłoń, by z rezerwa, opuszkami musnąć jego ramię w pocieszającym geście.  
To nie twoja wina - głos miał zdławiony. Podniósł głowę ocierając policzek o jej palce. Cofnęła szybko dłoń.  
Wiedz - dodał patrząc w jej oczy - że to co było miedzy nami, było prawdziwe.  
Zacisnęła tylko usta, odwróciła się. Patrzył jak nie oglądając się za siebie, odchodzi bez słowa.

Długo potem nie było nic.  
Tylko pragnienie, że w jej sercu, tak jak i w jego wbrew wszystkiemu, wciąż gorzeć będzie ta sama iskra.   
I wybaczenie.

 

*Harellan - zdrajca


	7. Pokłosie.

Nigdy jej nie zapomni. 

Nawet gdyby chciał.

  


Wspomnienie jej  twarzy kusiło - nie - prześladowało implikacjami. A dłonie - spojrzał na smukłe palce trzymające rysik - dłonie pamiętały najlepiej.   


Nie tylko krągłość pokrywających się pod ich dotykiem gęsia skórka drobnych piersi, twardość szczupłego brzucha i zagłębienie pępka, w którym zbierały się kropelki potu. I nie jedynie prostą linię drobnych ramion, w których załamaniu najintensywniej czuł jej zapach i obietnicę ciepła ukrytego głębiej. Pamiętały gibką linię kręgosłupa i bliźniacze dołki po obu jego stronach, tuż nad pośladkami, w których z upodobaniem układał kciuki, oplatając dłońmi jej smukłe biodra, bądź składał wilgotne i leniwe pocałunki. Najlepiej jednak pamiętały twarz. 

Każdego wieczoru po ciężkim dniu, w ucieczce przed snem kreślił starannie miękkie, ciepłe i pyszne linie jej ust. Kąciki, uniesione w lekko ironicznym i pewnym siebie półuśmiechu. Ostry podbródek, który zadzierała dziecinnie wraz ze zgrabnym, niewielkim noskiem mocno w górę, kiedy uznawała że jej tytuł, majestat i osiągnięcia, to wciąż za mało. Efekt bywał komiczny. Nikt jednak, a on w szczególności, nie zwracał na to uwagi oczarowany jej żywotnością, naturalnością i charyzmą. Policzki, równie ostre po mimo pozornej krągłości co podbródek, nie szpeciły. Przeciwnie. Dodawały charakteru. Urokliwie podkreślały lekko skośne oczy, których zimny błękit był zaprzeczeniem drzemiącej w niej pasji i często wyuzdania, o jakie niegdyś jej nawet nie podejrzewał. Bez wahania, pewnie i wprawnie jego ręka kreśliła gęstą linie wyrazistych brwi, nadając jej obliczu ostateczny szlif.

 _Ma emma list_ \- wyszeptał.  


  


Spojrzał po raz ostatni na narysowaną przez siebie miniaturę jej twarzy i jak co noc zmiął z pasją papier i ciągnął w ogień.

  


Przestał marzyć. Nie chciał śnić.  


Determinację czerpał z własnej słabości i wspomnień, które spychane na skraj świadomości za dnia, wracały nocą. Nie chciał ich. Próbował. Wymuszona bezsenność odcinała od Pustki i wprawiła w otępienie.

Ale nawet ci, którzy nie śnią nie wymkną się temu, co mieszka w najciemniejszej części ich umysłu. Śnił więc i obserwował. Kulił w sobie i uciekał, gdy zbyt mocno czuł jej obecność, przerażony tym co stworzył i co zniszczył.  


  


Kiedy patrzył w Pustkę, ona patrzyła na niego.  


  


_Straszny Wilk przybył -_ obłąkany, szepczący w ciemności chór głosów przebijał się do jego świadomości - _Czekaliśmy...Obserwowaliśmy..._ _Jesteś kłamstwem_ \- szepty, syki i drwiny upadłych sączyły jad w jego umysł.

 _Na melana sahlin Fen'Harel!_ _Poświęciłeś ją w imię własnej arogancji. Zgubiłeś...Ditrthara ma athim Harellan..._ Igrały, by za chwilę wymknąć się ze świadomości i wracać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Gubić w domysłach, czy to jego własne, czy ich szaleństwo _._

 _Obłęd idzie w parze z s_ _amotnością -_ szydziły - _Sprowadziłeś ją na ścieżkę śmierci. Vir sumeil! Zwietrzyliśmy jej zapach!  
_

Budził się w poskręcanej, zmiętej pościeli zlany zimnym potem - _Ir abelas_ \- szeptał za każdym razem nie czując chłodu łez na policzkach

  


To nie był koniec, a początek.

Widział to w jej enigmatycznym uśmiechu, w którym czaiło sie zgorzknienie. W jej oczach. Ostatnim przeciągłym, podszytym smutkiem spojrzeniu, które mu posłała,  zanim odwrócił się, by przekroczyć eluvian. Srebrzystą iskrę pierwotnej energii życia. Magię znacznie starszą od niej samej. I znacznie silniejsza od tej, której brzemię zdjął wraz z kotwicą i pocałunkiem okaleczając przy tym, by ratować jej życie.

Mythal!

Dzielili duszę tej samej, martwej bogini. Nie wiedział, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że esencja Studni Smutków była tak potężna. Nieporównywalna do namiastki mocy, którą wydarł Flemeth.   


Na samo wspomnienia strachu i wściekłości, które poczuł wiedząc, że posiadła iskrę wieczności, która okazać się mogła nieposkromionym płomieniem czuł wstyd i gorycz w sercu. 

I nadzieję, że ujarzmi ten ogień, nim sama spłonie. Zanim jej wolę zniweczy wola bogini.  


  


  


_Ma emma list_   -  jesteś moją miłością.  


_Na melana sahlin Fen'Harel!_   -  twój czas nadszedł Fen Harel  


_Ditrthara ma athim Harellan_   - nauczymy pokory, zdrajco.  


_Vir sumeil!_ \- jesteśmy blisko, nadchodzimy.  


_Ir abelas_   - przepraszam  


  


  



End file.
